Confessions On The Shrine Steps
by Roxius
Summary: While sitting together outside a shrine for no other reason but to pass the time, Mokou reveals to Keine her true feelings regarding her rivalry with Kaguya. Mokou X Keine shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash, lesbian. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project...but how many times must I say it in hopes of protecting myself from the law?!!

A/N: Yah yah yah yah yah...yah...yah yah yah!!! TRANSLATE THAT, I DARE YA!!!!

Hey, I took some advice, and attempted to put it into use, and now I ended up making a story that's over 1000 words (If a fic I'm writing goes over 1000 words, that's a big accomplishment for me most of the time...)

* * *

The blazing sun shone brilliantly in the clear morning sky as Fujiwara no Mokou and Keine Kamishirasawa sat side-by-side on the large shrine steps, neither of them speaking a single word. A light breeze brushed past, causing Mokou's hair ribbon to flutter ever so slightly. Keine licked her bottom lip in a subconscious manner. There was still nothing but silence between the two girls. It was quiet times like these, when she could be alone with Keine, that the immortal girl cherished most. It was all she could ever truly ask for in life.

A flock of small birds flew overhead, and as she watched them, Mokou was sure she caught sight of gossip-loving Aya flying ahead of the pack. The air began to smell faintly of vanilla beans, the stench raising up from the village only a few miles away.

Running her hands through her hair graciously, Keine finally spoke: "So tell me, Mokou-chan...how did your latest confrontation with Kaguya-hime go today?"

Mokou cringed upon recalling the face of that blasted lunar princess and all of her ilk. "Not so good, to tell you the truth. I really thought I had her this time, I really did, but then that nurse bitch Eirin and her little lunar rabbit slaves came flying in out of nowhere and they all ganged up on me! It really wasn't fair at all...I mean, just when I was about to slice off Kaguya's head, they just HAD to go and interrupt me!!! In the end, though, we both got out of it pretty unscathed..."

Keine let out a faint chuckle, shaking her head in bewilderment at her beloved friend's actions. "Well, you ARE both immortal, after all...there's really no point in fighting. Neither of you will ever be able to die...why bother going through all the trouble?"

"I know, I know, it's really just pointless," Mokou arched her back as she stretched out every limb of her body, "But...I just can't forgive her, you know? She made a complete fool out of my father. He had abandoned my mother in hopes of wooing the princess, but she just scoffed at him and forced him through such difficult trials that he had a complete mental breakdown, and even though he's dead now, it still hurts deeply inside my heart to have seen him in so much pain like that..."

"...That's it? That's the reason...? All because your father went insane after having his marriage proposal denied by Kaguya-hime?" Keine asked incredulously, as if expecting, or hoping, for more.

Mokou nodded. "Yeah...that's the reason..."

Keine frowned, sighed, and closed her eyes as she then replied, "...I can see where you're coming from, Mokou, I really do, but...don't you think you should put the past behind you? I mean...you're being childish, holding a grudge like this for so long...and besides, your father left your mother to get together with some childish princess who is actually only interested in those of the female variety! You need to stop feuding with Kaguya-hime and be friends...that's what I think..."

Mokou raised an eyebrow. "...Friends? With Kaguya-hime?"

Keine nodded. "You could just give it a try, you know...did you not consider that option before?"

In response, Mokou got to her feet, and put her hands on her hips. Glaring furiously at Keine, the silver-haired girl shouted, "DON'T...DON'T YOU THINK I UNDERSTAND THAT, KEINE?!! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW?!!! OF COURSE I DO!!! I...I DON'T WANT TO AVENGE MY FATHER ANYMORE!!! I DON'T!!!! HE WAS A BASTARD, AND I'M GLAD FOR KAGUYA-HIME BREAKING HIM LIKE THAT! IT'S JUST...IT'S JUST...I CAN'T MAKE FRIENDS, OKAY?!! I'M NOT GOOD WITH TALKING KINDLY TO PEOPLE I'VE BEEN FIGHTING WITH FOR THE PAST 1000 YEARS!!! I'M SHY, AND KAGUYA-HIME WON'T LISTEN TO ME WITHOUT ASSUMING I'M THERE TO FIGHT, SO WE'LL NEVER HAVE A CHANCE TO END OUR RIVALRY!!! NEVER!!!"

Breathing heavily now, Mokou sat back down, slumped forward, and buried her face deep into her palms. Keine immediately regretted having said anything. The lush, healthy trees that surrounded the two of them shook gently in the warm breeze. There was no longer any residue smell of vanilla beans. The silence had returned, but this time it was awkward and uncomfortable at best. Keine thought quickly of a something to say to try and patch up the new rift in their relationship that had just formed. Suddenly, it came to her.

"Umm...I don't think you're bad at making friends, Mokou-chan," Keine said quietly, "After all...I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Mokou raised her head; she had been crying. "It's not the same, you know...you're my GIRLFRIEND...of course I'm not nervous around you..."

"So? We WERE friends first, you know...and we always will be...don't forget that...and I know you have it in you to patch things up with Kaguya-hime...I know you can do it...and if you really do want to stop all of this violence, then you'll need to do it at one point..."

Mokou sniffled, and wiped her face with her shirt sleeve, staining it in tear droplets and mucus. "...I...I guess you're right...I'm just sick of fighting, is all...but I keep it up since I have no other choice. You know, Keine-chan, right now you're probably the only person who truly understands how I feel about all of this...I really love you for always being willing to listen to my problems and everything all the time like this...thank you so much...I love you..."

"Well, I AM a teacher, after all...I help kids..." Keine smiled warmly, and scooted closer to Mokou until their shoulders were touching. Without any further hesitation, Keine leaned in and planted a tiny kiss on Mokou's lips, who was more than willing to accept this tiny display of love full-heartily. Slowly, Mokou raised her hands, and gently placed them on Keine's cheeks, feeling the warm, soft skin of her lover. They kissed again, and this time their tongues became involved.

They separated for a moment, and as Mokou licked away the bead of saliva dangling on the side of her mouth, she smirked, and whispered, "Hey...I'm no kid, Keine-chan...you of all people should know that..."

"I sure do...you're the only one in all of Gensokyo who can overtake my hakutaku form in bed..." Keine snickered, rolling her eyes jokingly.

Mokou kissed Keine again. "You know, you always know how to cheer me up...especially when it was YOU who upset me in the first place...hee hee..."

"H-Hey, you don't have to go and say it like that...!! Makes me sound like a jerk or something..."

"Heh heh...just shut up and keep kissing me, sweetie..."

Wanting nothing more than to keep Mokou cheerful, Keine did as requested of her, and she slithered her right hand up Mokou's shirt almost stealthily.

Needless to say, those two were rather busy at that shrine for quite a while, having forgotten all of their troubles...


End file.
